gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Commander Scarce
Commander Scarce (AKA scarcosplays on TikTok, formerly Weeb Commander Scarce and later General Scarce) was a General in the GDI and the Former Commander of the 87th Weeaboo Battalion. He led the Battalion during the Gamer-Furry War as an ally to the USGR, and as an ally to the GDI during the 2nd Gamer-Furry War and Corruption War, but has since gone AWOL and is currently a Commander in the TikTok Heroes. Appearance Scarce is a tall, but slim young man of 20 years of age. He has short brown hair and green eyes. During his time as Weeb Battalion Commander, he wore a black mask with white and red markings along with a pair of sunglasses, a headset, a hat, and Fingerless gloves, along with any shirt and pants he had on hand. He wore the Mach Driver on his waist. When Scarce first joined the War, he wore a black leather sport coat. Later on in the war, he wore a cloak based on the Akatsuki, which he wore until he dissolved the Battalion. He also switched his sunglasses from sports shades to aviators. Following his rebirth after dissolving the Battalion, Scarce's appearance changes drastically. He now wears almost all black, with a black fedora, a skull mask, dark shades, a black trench coat, fingerless gloves and dark pants. He also forgoes his headset and Mach Driver. Upon his defection and gaining his Evolution Form, Scarce further changed his appearance. He now has bright red hair, a more demonic mask, shades, an open black long coat, shirt, gloves, and the Evol Driver on his waist. History Raised from a humble upbringing, Scarce joined the military to serve his country. However, shortly after basic, Scarce was one of a few thousand recruits to be chosen for a secret project. They were flown out to Japan to be part of a group known as the 87th, whose goal was to create super-soldiers and advanced weaponry in order to make the perfect guerilla warfare battalion capable of defeating any threat. Scarce and many other soldiers underwent extensive enhancements, granting them super speed, strength, and even supernatural abilities. Supplemented with highly advanced weaponry and vehicles (including mechas, nanotech, and others) Scarce became Battalion Commander of the 87th, answering to High Command. The 87th would quickly be put into action, as the rise of alien and kaiju threats lead to the 87th defending Japan thanks to their skills and weaponry. Eventually as the threats died down, the Japanese government couldn't afford to keep the 87th around, so the 87th was split from the Japanese government, and Scarce became the new leader. Given that the 87's soldiers often joked that they had anime powers, the 87th was renamed to the Weeb Battalion, and became a PMC. ' Then came the first Furry war. While Scarce initially had no interest in fighting the furries, he knew that the war would allow the Weeb Battalion to gain massive sums of money through contracts, which would help with funding. Scarce first reached the Crusaders, and brokered an alliance with them. The Crusaders accepted this deal, and Scarce was even honorably given the title of Crusader by the Templar Hashashin. Having struck a deal with the Crusaders, he then helped the Gamers in various attacks and raids on various Furry compounds. Having needed more allies, he then set his eye on the Soviets. There he met Nikolai Kapernich, an operative in the Red Army. Nikolai was initially hostile towards Scarce and didn't want to ally with him, but through negotiation, Scarce was able to ally with Nikolai. Scarce continued to fight whenever he could, with the Weeb Battalion's powerful assets claiming many victories, such as the Defense of Slovakia, the Battle of California, the Defense of Tokyo, the Battle of Italy, and the Great Assault of November 10th. However, in December 2018, as the fighting began to die down and infighting began amongst the Gamer armies, Scarce had little choice but to withdraw the Weeb Battalion. Scarce signed the Treaty of Weebdom, ceasing all Weeb Battalion operations and withdrawing all troops. ' Scarce remained neutral during the Gamer Civil War and Gacha War. However, in January 2019, Scarce learned that Commissar Vasily of the Soviets had discussed plans to invade Japan in order for the Soviets to achieve victory in the Gacha and Gamer Wars by destroying Nintendo and Sony. Scarce sent Vasily a warning and an ultimatum, and the Commissar called off his attacks as the 2nd Furry War approached. On February 5th, 2019, Scarce announced that High Command had come to a decision to join the 2nd Furry War. Early on in the 2nd Furry War, Scarce met Oatmealzzz and Kevin, which introduced him to the GDI. Scarce was offered a position on High Command, and he willingly accepted. Scarce continued to lead the Weeb Battalion (now back by the GDI) in many victories in the 2nd Furry War, However, that was soon to change... On February 23rd, 2019, Scarce led the Weeb Battalion alongside the GDI and Allied forces in the Battle of Athens on the Furry capital of Athens, Greece. Following Kevin's plan, Scarce deployed the Mecha division to disable enemy anti-air systems, and deployed the Ground Force and Bestiary Division to assist Gamer and Soviet forces. However, in the evening hours of the assault, word reached out that a nuclear threat had emerged and that retreat was needed, but as the Battalion started to retreat, the Nuke went off. Scarce quickly ordered HQ to activate the Emergency teleportation system to take them back to Japan, and while many forces managed to get back, The Weeb Battalion still managed to suffer heavy losses. * 1/3 of the Ground Forces killed * 1/2 of Mecha Division personnel killed * 70% of all Mechas either damaged or destroyed * Major external damage to Warbotron * 1/5 of the Arcanist division killed * 80% of the Bestiary Division's Pokémon were killed * 1/4 of Bestiary Division's Trainers were killed * 2 Shadow Operatives were killed * 15 Medics were also killed * 20 Neko Girls''' 'In total, over 1/3 of the Weeb Battalion's total forces were killed in the Battle of Athens, leaving the Weeb Battalion in total disarray. Scarce then looked towards the Japanese government and other GDI allies to gather more resources and funding to rebuild the Battalion so they could continue the fight. Thankfully, resources were pooled in, and the Weeb Battalion was back up and running again with new recruits. After the 2nd Furry Gamer War ended in late March 2019 with the orbital strike on South America, The Weeb Battalion continued to serve the GDI in the new fight against MrTikTok and his Corrupted Army, with former High General Kevin having been corrupted by him. However, on April 22nd, 2019, Scarce announced that the Weeb Battalion would be officially dissolved and all troops, assets and divisions would be rebranded and assimilated into the GDI's forces. Scarce stated that the reasoning was to streamline his forces so he wouldn't have to manage 2 armies at once, and to end the fighting against the AWC, along with him also wanting to better commit himself to serving the GDI. ' Upon dissolving the Weeb Battalion, Scarce decided that it was only fitting for him to be reborn. Upon gathering his Necromancers from the former Arcanist division, a ritual was prepared. Scarce took out his Katana and committed Seppuku (Ritual Suicide). He then dissolved into a dark mist, and his Necromancers finished the ritual, and Scarce was reborn as a Revenant. He gained new powers as a result, including immunity to corruption as well as his strength and speed being further enhanced. With these newfound powers, Scarce became an undercover operative in Corrupted territory, gathering any info on MrTikTok and Corruption in order for him to save Kevin. While Kevin and Luciel were eventually saved, the Corruption War never really ended, instead put on a stalemate after realizing that MrTikTok couldn't really be defeated. After a few months pass, the GDI now declared war on the Anime Cosplayers. This did not fly well with General Scarce, as he was a Cosplayer himself. The choice of whether or not to be on the Cosplayers or the GDI tore at his moral compass. Finally, fueled by his jealousy of High Command, he decided to go AWOL and side with the Cosplayers. He pulled out the Evol Driver, a superweapon made by the former Weeb Battalion as an absolute last resort that harnessed the energy of an extraterrestrial demon, and tapped into its power, achieving his Evolution Form. He's currently teamed up with tuffy_b and the TikTok Heroes alongside other rebellion factions to defend the cosplayers from the GDI, serving on the High Council as a Commander. Powers and weapons Being the Former Commander of the Battalion, Scarce possesses great power and intellect. He’s an expert in Guerrilla warfare and ambush tactics, which allowed the Battalion to achieve constant victories. Being a General in the GDI, he has access to all the weapons, vehicles, and equipment, alongside assets from the former Weeb Battalion. His primary weapons are his N.E.R.F (Nexus Engineering Recon Firearms) Sonic Ice Centurion Sniper Rifle, Retaliator, his Katana, his Atlas XIV-1200 Shotgun, Lancer Staff, and his Gaburevolver. He possesses various anime superpowers. Most notably Jutsus, Elemental powers, and Stands. Scarce also possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability, having shrugged off countless wounds in battle, been fast enough to cut bullets, and easily grapple with the Scalies, a breed of Furry known for its high physical strength. Scarce was equipped with the Mach Driver, which allows him to further enhance his physical combat abilities through the Deadheat Shift Car, and can enter a short-lived berserker mode at the cost of self-control and his stamina being rapidly drained. It also allowed him to tap into modular equipment and his elemental powers depending on which Shift Car used. Upon his rebirth, Scarce gained some new powers alongside changes to his existing ones. He received a major boost to his speed and strength, allowing him to easily deal with advanced Corrupted. Thanks to the powers of the Necromancers, he was not only immune to Corruption, but can channel dark energy at will, as well as his ElectroFire receiving a boost in power. He was also now able to channel his Deadheat powers from within without having to use his Mach Driver. However, his rebirth did mean that he has now since lost the ability to use his Stand. Being a Revenant, he also had some more esoteric powers, including intangibility, teleportation, and the ability to turn into a black mist. He also received a brand new Katana. This new one is outfitted with advanced Nanotech, allowing it to cut through almost anything. Scarce can also imbue the weapon with his elemental powers, increasing its damage and range. Another weapon he wields is the Lazarus Staff, a quarterstaff that can transform into a spear or Guandao. Upon gaining his Evolution form, his power increases even more. His raw strength rivals that of MrTikTok himself, and his ElectroFire has been amped with cosmic energy. He can shrug off tank rounds and energy blasts like they were nothing, as is able to instantly teleport at light speed. He also gained the ability to use a Persona, and uses Magatsu-Izanagi. His Revenant powers are also further enhanced. Personality Hardened by the cruelty of the world, Scarce has a rather nihilistic outlook on life. While not entirely cold-hearted or apathetic (as he does show concern for this soldiers and respects his fellow High Command members deeply), he is more than willing to kill in cold blood if he must. He's often quiet and socially inept, and often curt, not wanting to fully explain or elaborate on things unless he feels like it. He's also very stubborn, preferring to have things done his way if he thinks it's for the best. Scarce also harbored much jealousy for the rest of High Command, often considering himself to be HC's Black sheep. This jealousy was what eventually fueled his to defect from the GDI at the start of the Cosplayer War. Trivia * scarcosplays says that he bears no hatred towards the Furries, instead only joining the war because he found the premise to be interesting, and it would give him something to do when he didn’t wanna get in cosplay, so he made Scarce as a cheap throwaway OC to use as a representative. * scarcosplays believes that the war is about spreading a message of coexistence to the Furries. * Despite the Weeb Battalion having many members, Scarce was the only documented member, other than Luciel Braveheart. * Scarce’s cloak was based on the Akatsuki from the popular anime Naruto: Shippuden. * scarcosplays was one of only 2 known cosplayers (outside of the Furries) to take part in the wars, the other being not.glaz with her character Elise. * Scarce also harbors romantic feelings for Elise, but refuses to tell her. * Scarce states that his Waifu is Blake Belladonna from the animated series RWBY * The device on Scarce’s waist was the Mach Driver from the show Kamen Rider Drive * Scarce’s Stand was Bad Company * Scarce’s elemental power is ElectroFire, a combination of Lightning and Fire * Scarce’s personal Pokémon of choice is Hydreigon * Scarce has 2 personal mechas that he pilots. One being Galaxy Prime (meant for more ground combat), and Star Saber (meant for more aerial combat) * Scarce actually holds the honorary title of Crusader, as he was dubbed by the Templar modernhashashin at the start of the 1st Furry War. * The Persona for Scarce's Evolution form is Magatsu-Izanagi, the Persona of Tohru Adachi from Persona 4. * Scarce is Queer, but does not associate himself with the LGBTQ+ community Gallery CFEE4071-6AE9-4E74-9FDA-E119DBBC4F90.jpg|Scarce's appearance during his time in the Furry Wars. He also had this appearance in the early days of the Corruption War Image0 (4).jpg|Scarce's current appearance S-l1000.jpg|Scarce's Gaburevolver Nanotech.jpg|Scarce's Nanotech Katana 41XDpHwt+OL._SL500_AC_SS350_.jpg|Scarce's Sonic Ice Centurion Sniper Rifle 813ILFSMPzL._SX466_.jpg|Scarce's Atlas XVI-1200 Shotgun 11c1e4aed9005056b734c1_2c7d64c2-9670-49ef-a763-dfa98170344e.jpg|Scarce's Retaliator ScarceEvol.PNG|Scarce's Evolution form Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Generals